Team Summer A Character Animals
'Team Summer A' 'Ango' *'German Shepherd Dog' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_Shepherd) :: A famous special breed of dogs; strong, loyal, curious, intelligent and obedient, climbing well and raised for guarding sheep. They can be sometimes scary and aggressive with a strong bite, a little bit brash and ruffled, but are also very lively and friendly creatures who love their families up to the point of sometimes being very overprotective. Grown up as a selective breed, shepherding and protecting his herd, strong leader nature. It fits Ango to a T, doesn't it? :::: Ango x Natsu :::: Ultimate Cuteness: Ango x Natsu :::: Cautious Approach: Ango x Natsu 'Ryou' *'Falcon' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Falcon) :: Watches everything carefully from afar, then suddenly dives down to catch his prey. Always accurate and deadly, just like Ryou's fast and fearsomely precise acts. Ryou could also be an eagle, counting his strength. :::: Free and full of pride, a hunter to the very core :::: No one escapes my claws :::: Ryou in full action, carrying his knife *'Tiger' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tiger) :: Those eyes, that mane of hair, the mystery and the danger. He’s a solitary cat-type, curious and observant (a lot more introspective than Ango), and at the same time he’s determined, quick and deadly. :::: The Ultimate Predator 'Nijiko' *'Iguana' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iguana) :: Just like Nijiko, an iguana is said to be a beautiful, yet cold and emotionless methodical creature, but not particularly dangerous. :::: Enjoying the sun and peaceful times for once in a while :::: What's out there? :::: Big Sis is watching you! *'Gila monster' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gila_monster) :: A poisonous type of lizard, not aggressive, but that will inflict great damage when threatened. Nijiko also seems cold and cool headed, interested in her own self-preservation above all else. 'Ban' *'Alpaca' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alpaca) :: Very similar to Ban, alpacas have soft and thick fur and a wild hairstyle. They are hard-working and very adaptable herbivores who can even eat poisonous plants safely. :::: Stylish! 'Ayu' *'White (Mute) Swan' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mute_swan) :: Swans are beautiful, elegant, subtle and docile and want to be seen as 'pure' and 'clean', but are surprisingly brutal, fierce, strong and vicious if threatened. They are supposedly the feminine symbol of the moon, and then there's the famous play Swan Lake where Odette can only become human at night, which is an interesting reverse comparison to Ayu's 'lunatic' problem. :: Ayu is the perfect swan, seemingly pure and ethereal on the outside, the epitome of feminine beauty, but chained/cursed by the moon and subtly fierce/aggresive when one ventures too close. It's pretty much a good symbol for her. :::: You've gone too far away from me... :::: Found my place to stay *'White Stork' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/White_Stork) :: Gorgeous bird, predator, very faithful and family-orientated, strong and persevering, blood-red beak and black spots on an otherwise snow-white body. It would match Ayu's soul completely: basically white, but tainted by blood and a conscience full of guilt. A strong and gentle person, usually peaceful, but also an able hunter. :: White Storks also go on long voyages when searching for food/shelter and usually are monogamous breeders, although the partner may not always be the same throughout their entire life. The recent development in Ayu's life - going on a voyage alongside Aramaki - supports this description as well. 'Koruri' *'Little Owl ' (Athene noctua http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Little_Owl) :: Like a Little Owl, Koruri is an adorable tiny woman with massive saucer eyes and of course the main point is that she's a bird. She can't stay out of the sky! :: Her fighting and hunting prowess isn't to be underestimated, though. :::: Koruri x Haru :::: Sheer Cuteness :::: The early owl gets the fattest worm... *'White Stork' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/White_Stork) :: Storks are beautiful, graceful gliders, with a peaceful demeanor. They are devoted parents, and caring siblings, and are often perceived as good omens. ::: From Wikipedia: In Ancient Egypt, it was associated with, and was the hieroglyph for "soul".The Hebrew word for the White Stork means "merciful" or "kind". Greek and Roman mythology portray storks as models of parental devotion, and it was believed that they did not die of old age, but flew to islands and took the appearance of humans. :: Koruri’s feminine and graceful side will probably shine more now that she’s with Haru, and her caring and peaceful loving nature fits the stork perfectly. :::: Stork in flight :::: Lovey-dovey storks 'Gengorou' *'Friesian Horse ' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Friesian_horse) :: Gengorou has an elegant yet strong demeanour and a very friendly character although he was raised to be a strong and able potential fighter, but wanted to live in peace with everyone around him. Just like the Friesians, who used to be warhorses in the past, but now are mainly used for peaceful competitions, shows or carriages. They are strong yet gentle, patient, social, hard-working, care very much for their herd, carry themselves with amazing elegance and have incredibly beautiful, long black hair. :::: The epitome of strength and beauty :::: Forced Into War Back to Character Animals Category:Team Summer A Category:Characters